


Christmas markets, Ferris Wheel and a drunken angel

by beyond_the_nights_world



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas carol, Christmas market, Dean Has a Fear of Heights, Destiel - Freeform, Ferris Wheel, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Sad Castiel, Snow, Supernatural - Freeform, use of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Dean and Castiel are visiting a Christmas market





	

The road leading from the parking lot of the motel to the market was deserted. It angered Dean, that he could not drive Baby right into the village, where the Christmas market took place. Instead, they had to park outside the hustle and bustle and had to walk the remaining distance. Cas strolled on the snowy side stripes and kicked up the powder snow with his feet. It swirled through the air, sparkling in gold and silver.   
“I love snow crunching under my feet while walking. It’s a great sound.”  
Cas set foot before foot deliberately and smiled quietly to himself. Dean had lowered his head deep between the loops of his scarf and buried his hands in the pockets of his jacket.  
“I’ve never really noticed so far. Snow is snow. And it doesn’t really matter to me, whether it is snowing or not”, the elder Winchester said.   
As a child, he always was on tour and could not even remember, whether he had built something like a snowman with his father. Snow was as good or as bad as any other weather. Cas looked at him, slightly tilting his head.   
"Christmas without snow. Hm. As Angel I wasn’t interested in that. But now that I am human and learn what Christmas means, I start liking snow!” Dean nodded and observed his friend, who was looking on the snow pensively.   
“I think this atmosphere fits for Christmas. This is so beautifully romantic and cuddly. And I’ve learned from Jinxy, cuddling is important for Christmas spirit.”   
Yes, Dean could remember the blanket fort action from a week ago too well. He couldn’t find a blanket inside the whole bunker and finally, he found them all in Cas’ room. They had built a castle out of sheets, were eating pie and drinking hot chocolate under the tent. It really was cozy, especially the moment of falling asleep, cuddled between pillows, blankets and Cas. 

“Dean, look!” Cas pointed in the direction they were making for. "There is the market. Come on!”  
Dean was amused at the almost childlike joy of the Angel. During the whole trip Cas had quizzed him about the Christmas markets. Dean couldn’t really tell much about them. For him Christmas markets normally took place in illuminated department stores, where Barbie dolls, dressed up as tinsel angels, were distributing gifts and everything was glittering and blinking. Bobby once told him about Christmas markets in Germany, but the only thing he could remember was hot gløgg, a mulled wine refined with cinnamon, star anise and other spices. 

The village was decorated festively. It was a tiny colorful market with wooden stalls, illuminated by candles and flickering fire, giving it an ancient appearance. Most of the stalls were positioned on the market place and cloaked it with sparkling golden light. A small stage was built at the end of the market square. There was also a wooden Ferris wheel next to the big snow covered Christmas tree.  
“Wow”, Cas breathed open-mouthed, as he watched the hustle and bustle. For a moment, he stopped at the edge of the scenery and Dean couldn’t hide a smile. The Angel swayed his head, unable to decide where to look next.   
“This is impressive,” he said softly, and loosened his scarf, so Dean could see more of him than just a pair of blue eyes. Cas grinned from ear to ear.   
“So, where to go first?” Dean left Cas free to decide what to do first. First, they stopped at a stall with tiny figures. Cas’ eyes widened, beaming with joy, when he saw the beautifully carved figures. “Look. They’ve got you here, too!” Dean pointed at an impishly grinning little angel, who was sitting on a stone, the wings wrapped around himself. Cas grumped lightly looking at Dean from the corner of his eyes, his brow furrowed under the edge of his beanie. They weren’t able to look at all the figures, cause they were elbowed to the next stall, where colorful candles were exhibited. After exploring almost half of the market, they reached a gløgg stall.   
“Aww, yes,” said Dean and rubbed his frozen fingers. It was cold and it had started to snow again. Dean bought two mugs and brought them to the small bar tables where Castiel was waiting.  
The Angel was obviously still trying to absorb all impressions. Dean couldn’t really imagine how to handle all that human stuff out of the blue. Cas had tried to explain, but it was too abstract.   
“Try this one.”   
“What is it, Dean?”   
“Gløgg. This will warm us.”  
With numb fingers, Dean raised the mug and drank a little. He noticed a spreading warmth immediately. Cas hesitated a moment before smelling at the hot drink in front of him.   
“Don’t worry. It is neither toxic nor demon blood.”  
Carefully Cas lifted the mug and led it to his mouth to take a sip. Immediately, his cheeks turned red and over the edge of his cup, he focused Dean with narrowed eyes.   
“Oh. It seems to me, there’s really plenty of alcohol in it.”   
“Just like beer, Cas. You’ve been drinking things which were even harder. But maybe you can’t tolerate it,without your Angel Mojo.”   
Cas looked offended and just to prove Dean wrong, he drank all of the gløgg at once.   
"Angels and their egos”,Dean smirked, while taking time with his drink. He knew the effect of mulled wine, especially if you drank it too fast.   
“I think”, Cas squinted his eyes and shook his head slightly. Then he looked at Dean quite worried. “…it is already working.”  
“Wait, I get you something to eat or you won’t survive the rest of the Christmas market.” Dean left his mug on the table and searched for something to eat, which might help preventing an Angel’s hangover. Quickly, he had found something and came back with two servings of potato pancakes. The Angel had not moved from where Dean had left him. He was leaning against the table, turning the mug on the table back and forth pensively. This was one of the moments, when Cas was feeling unwatched. Those were the moments when a shadow of tearfulness hushed over his face. Dean waited for a second behind one of the smaller Christmas trees, observing his friend silently. He couldn’t help, but sometimes, Castiel appeared to be lost between all those humans. The angel with his missing grace. Dean sighed and moved forward. When Cas saw him coming back, a wide smile formed on his face and his eyes were sparkling and the hint of melancholy had disappeared.   
“Everything okay?” Dean put the tray with the pancakes in front of Cas and looked at him questioningly.   
“Yes, everything is fine. I was just thinking!“   
He took the plastic dishes in his hand and started to eat the pancakes slowly.   
"What about?” Dean dipped one of his pancakes into the applesauce and tried to get it into his mouth without doing a mess.   
“I was thinking about, what to do next”, Cas looked around and his gaze rested on the Ferris wheel. “… that one.”   
“You want me to enter this?” Dean asked nervously. Cas just nodded and pushed him gently towards the Ferris wheel.   
“God, that’s so high.” Dean looked up and fixed the highest gondola more than ten meters above him.   
“Dean. You don’t have to be afraid. From up there you´ll have a beautiful view over the whole snowy landscape. Come on.” Dean closed his eyes, nodding decisively.   
“I must be crazy,” he said as they sat down in a small two-man gondola. The security belt was closed and the Ferris wheel slowly began to move. The ride upwards was quite okay, but when the gondola sank back down Dean, clenched his fingers into the handrails as if he wanted to break them.   
“It’s okay. Nothing will happen. I’m here”, Cas said in a soothing voice to cheer him up, gently solving Dean's hands from the handle. Protective, he put a hand on Dean’s arm and squeezed him softly. Dean breathed out deeply and tried to catch a glimpse of the beautiful scenery. 

The whole village was beautifully illuminated and on the near mountain slopes, he recognized the flickering windows of some farms. Christmas music and the scent of cotton candy were rising up to them from below. It was quite relaxing, until they stopped the gondola at the highest point to let people leave the wheel. Dean winced briefly and shut his eyes. Castiel laughed softly, soothingly touching Dean's hand.   
“Come on. Open your eyes and look at the stars above. It’s so beautiful.“ Dean took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He tried to avoid watching downstairs so he quickly lifted his head and…   
“Son of a bitch”, he whispered. The clouds had disappeared and the whole sky was covered with bright and twinkling stars.   
“Amazing, hm?” He heard the deep voice of the Angel next to him, filled with awe and pride.   
"It is.” His gaze wandered to his friend at his side. Cas was still smiling, but something Dean hadn’t seen before was glinting in the eyes. Something inquiring, something pleasing. The Ferris wheel moved on and Dean flinched by the sudden move. It took another three rounds before it stopped and the two could get off the wheel.   
“Thank God. Solid ground under my feet”, Dean sighed, stamping the solid ground. Yeah, the Ferris wheel was nice, even better than expected, but he never would get used to things higher than the first floor. He looked back at the top of the wheel, where they sat a few minutes before.   
“I appreciate you joined me here”, Cas said, slapping Dean on the shoulder.   
“No big deal, Cas.” 

They took a second round over the Christmas market, including another mug of gløgg and ended up near to a small wooden stage. A choir had entered it and the leader was making an announcement for the last songs of the day. Sparklers were distributed among the audience and Cas was wondering what it was all about that small sticks.   
“Let’s wait and see”, Dean smiled, knowing that the Angel would definitely like it.   
"We sing the most beautiful Christmas carols to finish this great day contemplatively. ‘Have yourself a merry little Christmas’, 'Oh holy night’ and of course the wonderful carol 'Silent Night’. I hope that everybody will sing along diligently. Merry and peaceful Christmas!”   
“They have chosen the cheesiest songs ever.” Dean rummaged in his pocket and fished out a lighter to lit the sparkler. The choir began to sing and Dean observed Cas, whose gaze was wandering back and forth between the sparkler in his hand and the choir on the stage, his face covered with bliss. Cas tried to sing the tunes bravely, but when “Oh holy night” began, Cas’ voice started to tremble slightly and he tore up. He furtively tried to wipe away the tears from the corners of his eye to hide it from Dean, but this was in vain.   
“Are you okay?”; Dean whispered and moved a little closer to his friend. Comfortingly he put his arm around Cas’ shoulders.   
“I am fine. This is so heart-melting”; he muffled in his scarf. Dean tried to find any encouraging words, but all he could think about was cheesy and odd. So he said nothing at all and quietly sang the text of the songs, not moving away from Cas’ side.   
“This is embarrassing", Castiel said silently and now wiped away the tears with the sleeve of his jacket.   
“Hey it’s okay. I think, it's only all too human.” Cas nodded and focused on the still singing choir again.  
“Yeah, human. Hmm. I seem to learn fast.” They listened to the music until the last song faded into the dark.  
The audience was dwindling short after the choir had left the stage and Dean suggested taking a last gløgg before moving back to the motel, where they wanted to spend the night. Cas nodded, still affected from the music and the atmosphere and followed Dean to one of the booths. One gløgg was followed by a second and a third one and when the market closed, both of them were blasted.   
“We will have a hangover tomorrow”, Dean sighed, walking down the road beside Cas, who was consequently giggling since he had emptied his last mug. In this state he was like the Cas, Dean had met in the future. A little stoned, but without the girls and the orgy.  
“Is this normal? I am a little bit worried”, the former angel asked in a slightly babbling voice, trying to avoid swaying uncertainly.   
“What? Having a hangover after six mugs of gløgg?” He joined Cas, patting his shoulder amicably.  
“No, that’s not what I mean. I am tired and kind of sad… but I can’t stop giggling, as if it’s the funniest thing I have ever seen”, he answered slowly, pronouncing every word carefully, as if he wasn’t sure about their meaning.   
“Owww. Yeah. That’s just fine. Don’t worry.” Dean smiled at Cas broadly, thinking about how much he still had to learn about humanity. They moved on and had nearly arrived at the motel, when they reached the big ice stadium, which lay on the other side of the road. On their way to the market they had passed it, but now, the paled gate was locked and the only way directly leading to the motel went right over the icy area. Dean could already see the motel and Baby parking in front of it. Just 50 meters away. He turned around to Cas, who was leaning against the boards. He was grinning, his nose shining in a bright red. Silvery fog surrounded his face like a halo with every breath he took.   
“We have to cross the ice”; Dean simply said, climbing over the boards. God, he had never been keen on ice skating, and being drunk didn’t make it easier. The ice was slippery and he needed a few seconds to adjust himself.   
“Come on, Cas.” He heard the angel behind him and when he turned around to look at his friend, he nearly burst out of laughter. Cas stood on the ice, starring at him horrified. His hands were curled around the edge of the boards.   
“How should I get to the other side, Dean. I can’t even stand straight on solid ground”, Cas mumbled, grabbing the railing to avoid falling down.   
“We have to get to Baby. So kneel down a bit and just slide.” Dean had never thought about explaining a drunken angel how to cross an ice skating stadium. Castiel slowly moved forward, his arms spread away to hold the balance and the progress was quite well.   
“Hey.. that’s eaaaa”, Cas started to smile, but the loss of concentration changed into bad coordinated movements. Dean just wrapped his arms around him to hold him up on his feet.   
“You never skated, hm?” Dean asked and tried to push Cas forward.  
“In heaven? How should that work?” Cas turned his head to face Dean, both looked at each other and started to laugh. The imagination of an ice skating Metatron was just too hilarious.   
“Sorry, yes…. heaven”, Dean giggled and had so much trouble stopping to laugh, that he forget about standing on slippery ice. And so this time it was him loosing his balance. He tried to steady himself by grabbing Cas’ arm, but the angel vacillated. Dean landed on his backside, feeling the cold ice penetrating his jeans immediately. And if this wasn’t enough, the momentum of his downfall carried the angel along.   
“Shiiit”, he screamed, feeling a pain in his butt and the weight of Castiel on top of him. He looked up and the only thing he saw was a bright smiling face framed by the darkness of the night. Cas’ hands were pressed into the ice next to Dean’s face.   
“Cas, damn. Get down from me”, he gasped under the angel, who was heavier than suspected.   
“It’s snugly on top of you”, Cas laughed, laying his head for a second on Dean’s chest.   
“And your heartbeat is calming… that’s nice.” He rested another second, before shinning down and settling himself on the ice. Dean got up, observing his angel-friend, who now moved on on all four legs, announcing this was definitely the easiest way to cross the ice.   
“God, he is so drunk”, Dean murmured to himself, watching the newborn angel-cat giggling.


End file.
